


Take Out

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Job, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for lukadreaming who gave the prompt “dinner”.</p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Written for lukadreaming who gave the prompt “dinner”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Stephen pulled on his leather jacket and spared himself a quick glance in the mirror. Tutting at himself he tried to do something with his hair but the doorbell interrupted the losing battle.

“Who the hell…?” he murmured. He was supposed to be on his way out to meet a date and he was already running late. “I swear, if this is a bloody Jehovah’s witness…”

He opened the door with a scowl only to blink in surprise. It was Ryan, the very man he was hurrying to see.

“Tom?” Stephen asked. “I thought we were going to meet at the pub?”

“Yeah, well.” Ryan looked decidedly sheepish, which Stephen decided was a pretty good look on him. “Some of the lads were there and they uh, got in a bit of a…disagreement with another unit.” He shrugged. “So…”

“You mean you got kicked out?” Stephen asked with a laugh.

Ryan scowled half-heartedly. “It wasn’t even my bloody fault. I was trying to calm things down.”

“Looks like you did a great job, “ Stephen replied, nodding his head at Ryan’s damaged knuckles.

Ryan grinned. “Well, I had to defend their honour, didn’t I?” Stephen just laughed. “So if it’s all right with you, I thought we could have a night in.” He lifted up the bags he was carrying. “I brought Indian and beers.”

Stephen’s stomach rumbled. “That sounds great, come on in.”

Ryan waited till Stephen had shut the door and then followed him into the kitchen.

“Just put them down anywhere. I’ll get some plates. Do you want glasses or…umph?”

Stephen found himself being pushed back against the counter, with an extremely eager soldier kissing his breath away.

“Thought you were…hungry,” Stephen gasped when Ryan finally released his mouth and started kissing his way down Stephen’s neck.

“I am,” Ryan growled. And then he dropped to his knees.

“Oh, god,” Stephen gasped, grabbing the counter behind him for balance. Things like this just didn’t happen to guys like him, not outside of porn movies anyway.

“Just Ryan will do,” the other man replied with a cheeky grin before undoing Stephen’s belt. Stephen felt his retort die on his tongue as Ryan roughly pulled down his trousers and whistled when he discovered Stephen hadn’t bothered putting his boxers back on after his shower.

“I like a man who comes prepared,” Ryan said and then began to kiss a path along Stephen’s thighs, completely ignoring the one place Stephen wanted him to touch the most.

“Ryan, please,” Stephen begged, pushing himself away from the counter, only for Ryan’s strong arms to push him back and hold him securely in place. He was clearly going to work at his own pace, no matter what Stephen might want.

So it didn’t take long before Stephen was coming down Ryan’s throat and Ryan kept holding him in place, swallowing everything he had to give.

“That was…” Stephen panted, barely able to keep his balance; his legs felt like they’d just been released from a jelly mould.

“Yeah,” Ryan replied, sinking down to the floor.

Stephen watched him through half-lidded eyes. “You know our dinner’s completely cold, now?

“Oh, just shove it in the microwaves, it’ll be fine.”

Stephen rolled his eyes at the bossy tone but pulled his clothes back on and did as he was told all the same. If he had his way, he’d be getting to eat this off of Ryan, and he intended to have a lot of fun wiping that smug grin off Ryan’s face. A lot of fun indeed.


End file.
